Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to position and tracking, and more particularly to vision based tracking.
Relevant Background
Vision based tracking systems are used to estimate the position and orientation (pose) of a camera with respect to a reference image. The reference image is typically based on multiple images (sometimes referred to as frames) of a portion of the real-world environment captured by the camera or other cameras. With the pose of the camera determined, applications such as, but not limited to, augmented reality may be performed. Accurate and robust tracking is particularly important for applications such as augmented reality, as it enables tight registration between the virtual augmentation and the real-world environment.
One type of vision based tracking is based on detecting and tracking lines in the image. Line tracking algorithms are helpful, for example, in cases when the object being tracked has very little texture. Conventional line tracking, however, lacks the robustness that is desired for many augmented reality applications. Thus, improvements in line tracking are desirable.